peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sucking at Super Mario 64 - Part 22 (MENTAL ABUSE!)
PBG is inspired by Luigi's Mansion in this episode of Sucking At. Synopsis PBG is going back into Rainbow Ride to get the star he screwed up with last time. He tries his shortcut again, and misses the pole and falls to his death! He starts up again with Mario on the pole. He is feeling confident this time. PBG makes a promise that he won't make any major mistakes. He screws up fairly quickly by falling. PBG feels that he is beating the viewer mentally from his lying. He gets set on fire, and falls of the edge and dies. PBG yells at himself for not paying attention. PBG wanted to do every star in Rainbow Ride, but doesn't think it is a good idea now. He punches the Goomba again, and feels bad as it falls off the edge. PBG jumps over the steps, and is set alight right next to the star and almost falls off. Luckily, he is concentrating enough to finally get this star. PBG is going to play Luigi's Mansion now. He comes back as Luigi in Big Boo's haunt. PBG gets lost, but stumbles across the room he wants. He backflips to a high platform, and gets to the balcony. He thought he already got this star, but he hasn't. He kicks Big Boo in the face a few times, he jumps onto a block, and backflips into the star. For some reason, PBG still thinks he already got this star. perhaps he was thinking of the events of episode 8. PBG heads back into Big Boo's haunt, and finds Luigi's power up, and does a backflip and finds the eye in the secret room. He waits for the power up to go away, he runs around the eye, and kills it. He picks up the star. Because that star was so short, he decides to head back to Hazy Maze Cave for a fourth star, even though PBG doesn't like playing as Wario. He smashes some Goombas to get the Wario cap. PBG gets a mushroom to make Wario really big. PBG gets confused as this wasn't the star he was going for, but it doesn't matter, and he gets the star anyway! He decides that he has time for one more star in the flying hat room (Over the Rainbows). He wants to give it one more go. His record is two red coins so far. His goal is three red coins. He wishes he could go slower. He launches himself from a cannon, and gets himself lost. He gets the second coin, and aims to break his record, but keeps missing all the platforms. He hits and grabs the pole, and PBG is impressed at Mario's feat. He breaks his record. PBG faceplants into a rock, and barely stays on the cloud to make it to four coins. He grabs his fifth red coin, and falls off the edge, ending up under the water outside the castle. He decides to try to drown himself. Category:Videos Category:Sucking At Category:Sucking At Super Mario 64